speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda M. Snodgrass
Melinda M. Snodgrass — Author Website * melindasnodgrass.com About the Author Pen Names * Phillipa Bornikova Biographical Melinda M. Snodgrass (born November 27, 1951 in Los Angeles) is a professional writer best known for her science fiction works in both print and television media. She wrote several episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation2 while serving as the series' story editor during its second and third seasons. She has also contributed produced scripts for the series Odyssey 5, The Outer Limits, SeaQuest DSV, and Reasonable Doubts; she was also a consulting producer on The Profiler. She has also written science fiction novels and short stories, notably the Circuit trilogy, and is the co-editor and a frequent story contributor to George R. R. Martin's long-running (since 1987) shared world Wild Cards series. Snodgrass lives in Santa Fe, New Mexico. In her spare time she is an accomplished equestrian who competes in dressage competition. ~ Melinda M. Snodgrass - Wikipedia * Full Bio: About | melindasnodgrass.com Genres *Urban Fantasy, Science Fiction, Fantasy Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "No Mystery, No Miracle" in Down These Strange Streets (2011) Awards Cover Artists Artist: Gustave Doré — Edge series Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Quotes *Melinda M. Snodgrass Quotes (Author of The Tears of the Singers) *Phillipa Bornikova Quotes (Author of This Case Is Gonna Kill Me) Notes and Tid-bits External References Books: *Urban Fantasy | Melinda Snodgrass.com ~ Author's site *Goodreads | Edge series by Melinda M. Snodgrass ~ Goodreads *Richard Oort (Edge) - Series Bibliography ISFdb *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Melinda M Snodgrass ~ FF Excerpts and Freebies: Summaries, Articles: *SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews The World, Characters, etc: Reviews: *SFRevu Review— Edge of Ruin review *The Rook by Melinda Snodgrass | Tor.com *SFRevu Review Interviews: *An Exclusive Interview with SciFi Writer Melinda Snodgrass - Yahoo Voices *SFFWRTCHT: A Chat With Author/Screenwriter Melinda M. Snodgrass - SF Signal *Why SF?: An Interview with Melinda Snodgrass, SF Novelist and Screenwriter | Erin Underwood *Interview: Phillipa Bornikova, author of This Case Is Gonna Kill Me | My Bookish Ways Author: *melindasnodgrass.com *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Memory Alpha, the Star Trek Wiki *Melinda M. Snodgrass - Wikipedia *Melinda M. Snodgrass - IMDb *SFF AUTHOR Melinda Snodgrass | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews Community, Fan Sites: *(5) Melinda M. Snodgrass *Melinda M. Snodgrass (MMSnodgrass) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Edge of Reason (Edge -1) by Melinda M. Snodgrass .jpg|1. The Edge of Reason (2008—Richard Oort / Edge series) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/829249.The_Edge_of_Reason The Edge of Ruin (Edge #2) by Melinda M. Snodgrass.jpg|2. The Edge of Ruin (2010—Richard Oort / Edge series) by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7163870-the-edge-of-ruin 8.6-Down These Strange Streets (Sookie Stackhouse|'Down These Strange Streets' (2011) edited by George R.R. Martin—"No Mystery, No Miracle" by Melinda M. Snodgrass|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7163870-the-edge-of-ruin This Case Is Gonna Kill Me (Linnet Ellery -1) by Phillipa Bornikova.jpg|1. This Case Is Gonna Kill Me (2012—Linnet Ellery series) by Phillipa Bornikova, aka Melinda M. Snodgrass (excerpt)|link=http://us.macmillan.com/thiscaseisgonnakillme/PhillipaBornikova 2. Box Office Poison (Linnet Ellery #2) by Phillipa Bornikova.jpg|2. Box Office Poison (2013—Linnet Ellery series) by Phillipa Bornikova, aka Melinda M. Snodgrass (excerpt)|link=http://us.macmillan.com/boxofficepoison/PhillipaBornikova Category:Authors